Griffindor Racers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Harry gets rescued by a racer who teaches him everything about himself and how to race.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and a young man was going to a restaurant so he could have something to eat when he had seen a little boy, he had short black hair and emerald green eyes behind eyeglasses. He also had a lightening bolt mark on his forehead. He was dressed in clothes too big for him, he was in a park sitting on a swing looking sad and starving. "Hey kiddo," he said. "You hungry?" He nodded, he took a look at the boy and he was skin and bones. "Come on," so he took the boy with him when he heard someone behind him.

"There You Are!" They looked over and the boy hid behind the man. "Sorry if the freak disturbed you." The young man was in a T-shirt, jumpsuit, hi-tops, sunglasses and a skullcap the same color as the jumpsuit. "Come On Freak!" The boy grabbed on to the young man tighter.

"It's okay; he's not going to hurt you." He said the man glared at the other man. Who was huge, he looked like a human 'beetle' car and a walrus had a kid. "Nah, he's not bothering me and he's NOT going with you!" The 'walrus' stormed over to him.

"I AM HIS GUARDIAN AND HE WILL BE COMING WITH ME!"

"Over my dead, crushed body!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

"BRING IT FAT ASS!" The man started to attack him with a quick blow and the young man just stood there taking the punch. His head was to the left and the man's fist was connected to his jaw, he just looked at the man. Then he grabbed the fat man's wrist and broke it, then he looked at him and the fat man was shocked, there were no marks on the other man's face. "Now it's my turn." He grabbed the fat man and came up with a ruthless combo lefts and rights, fists, elbows, knees and feet. Then hit him with an uppercut sending the man in to a fence and a house. "Loser," he straightened his jacket and took the boy to eat.

* * *

They went to a restaurant and started to eat, "I'm Tomas Johnson, you can call me TJ." He said, "What's yours kid?"

"Harry sir," said the kid.

"Gotta last name kid?"

"Potter."

"As in James and Lilly Potter?"

"They were my parents."

"I see I knew them. We go way back from when I was an exchange student at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts sir?"

"Okay first, I know you are showing me respect but knock it off with the 'sir'. Call me TJ, you weren't told that you were a wizard? Not only that, but the Heir to Avalon and Gryffindor." Harry was stunned, "tell ya what I'm going to do. You and me are going to America where I'll start to train you in using your magic. But I have to warn you, I'm like a drill sergeant when it comes to this." Harry nodded, "okay we'll go after we finish up."

* * *

So after they ate TJ and Harry left for America, they went to his home in Los Angeles where Harry had met and found out that TJ had a very beautiful wife and gorgeous twin daughters. The wife was at least 5 year younger than TJ, had long dirty blonde hair, blue-green eyes and a curvy body. She was dressed in a white sports bra, tights and ankle bracers. She had a bottle of water drinking it and had just finished a sparring session with a couple of her students.

"Hello sweetie," she said kissing him. Then she saw Harry and squealed, "And who is this?"

"I'm Harry Potter ma'am." He said shyly, she kissed him on the forehead right at the scar and suddenly Harry felt something pop or snap in his head. He started to pass out, "HARRY!" She grabbed the boy and gently laid him down on the floor. Blood was slowly coming out of his ears, "TJ what's wrong with him?" She cried.

"I don't know Jess," he said. Just one of their daughters had come up to where they were. She had long blond hair in twin pigtails and green eyes. She was dressed in a black tank top, jeans skirt and slippers.

"DADDY!" She said and went to TJ and ran to him but when she saw Harry on the floor with blood coming out of his ears, she quickly went into action. She checked his pulse which was thread, his breathing was shallow and he was clammy. "We need to take him downstairs!" She picked him up and noticed that he was nothing but skin and bones. "My god! He's so thin!" They took the boy down to a lab and she laid him down. On a table, "help me undress him." So they do and they had seen bruises, cuts and burns on his body. She started to cry for the boy.

"I knew he was being abused but, I didn't know how bad it was." Said TJ, "maybe I should've killed that fat bastard!"

"Where did you find him?" Said Jess, so he told her what happened and she was mad as well. "They did abuse him!" She started to head out.

"Mom, where are you going?" Said her daughter as she was trying to help Harry.

"I'm going to call up my connections in Interpol and see if we can get Harry." Jess stormed upstairs so she could do just that. Meanwhile they got Harry undressed and placed him in a chamber, she went over to a computer and activated the chamber and it rose with him in it filling it with healing solution that almost worked instantly. His body was healing and getting better but unknown to them; inside of his DNA things were being unlocked.

* * *

"Huh?" The girl said TJ went over to her.

"What is it, Michelle?" He said, they were looking at a screen and they saw that he was a very powerful wizard. He wasn't even a wizard but an aura mage, "whoa. They are like gods, but what this here? 'Male Veela'? "Michelle's fingers flew over the keyboard for the inquiry, Veela_ are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males._

"But they are female, have been for 3 millennia," said Michelle. "So how is he one?" As if it heard her, the computer had responded.

_The last Male Veela was Michael James Pendragon, the half-brother of Arthur Pendragon, Legendary King of Avalon. He died during the final battle for Camelot, but not before he had mated with Gilgamesh to produce an offspring._

"But Gilgamesh is male," she said. It showed her a picture of a tall beautiful woman, with golden blond hair and ruby red eyes. She was dressed in ornate golden armor.

_Gilgamesh: God of heroes, Sumerian King (Queen), not much is known about him (her), all history is lost._

"Great," Michelle sighed.

"Okay stay on Harry, we need to know what is going on with him." Said TJ, "what else does it say?"

"He's like me!"

"Huh?"

"He's half-giant and also a quarter-titan."

"QUARTER-TITAN? Now that is impossible!"

"I know I can't to see what his style of magic is."

Later Jess came back down with a smile on her face. "We got him." TJ said.

"Yep," she said. "We are now the proud guardians of one Harry James Potter- Johnson." Michelle cheered; Jess looked at the chamber and saw the young man in the healing liquid. "Don't worry Harry; you are finally going to be loved."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Later Harry slowly started to awake, he noticed that he was in a chamber and in some liquid. He had a breathing apparatus on he opened his eyes and looked out. He knocked on the window, Michelle looked up and smiled. "Hey Harry," she said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in my lab," she said.

"Who are you?" Just then TJ had came in to the room.

"Ah, are you alright Harry?"

"TJ? What happened?"

"You passed out and were injured. We placed you in that chamber to heal you."

"We found out a lot about you young man." Said Michelle, they told him about what they had found and he was amazed.

"Wow, but how am I…?" Started Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm a Wizard myself." Said TJ, "my wife is ¾ of a giant and a Wicca, and both of my daughters are Wicca as well.

"You said daughters, but I've only met Michelle where's the other one?" Just then a young goddess had walked in to the room she had long blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a T-shirt, jeans and boots. She looked over and saw Harry and squeed.

"Hunk Under Glass!" She said, "did I ever tell you how much I love you sis?"

"Dozens of times Amanda," said Michelle. Amanda was just as smart as Michelle but she also knew how to live, but the twins had a very cool hobby as well.

"So, what's hunk-miester's name?"

"Harry Potter."

"The 'Boy-who-lived'?"

"Huh?"

"Harry here's a living legend. He took on a killing curse and reflect it back to its user."

"I see, come take a look at this. Maybe this was the reason." So she had seen all of his heritages.

"He's a quarter titan? Wow, he's like you sis." Said Amanda.

"Uh," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry for ignoring you Harry. I'm Amanda Johnson, Michelle's cuter twin."

"You are not the cuter twin!"

"Hey, you are both cute alright?" Said TJ.

"But you're our dad you have to say that!" They said.

"Uh, excuse me? But what about getting me out of here?" Said Harry.

"Not yet, you have to heal first." Said TJ.

"I guess I can understand." So Harry was relaxing in the chamber, later Jess had went down to where he was and started to put her own DNA in to the vials that were healing Harry and enhancing his body. The next morning, Harry had awoke and TJ had walked in to see him.

"I got some good news kid we are going to get you out of there." He said, "today." Harry was happy, so after giving him a full check up, they drained the chamber, rinsed him off and pulled him out of the chamber. TJ gave him a towel and Jess started to dry him off the girls saw how well built he was.

"Wow, he looks good for someone his age." Said Amanda, so they started to train him in the basics and taught him things about his heritages.

"So, my Veela allure won't activate until I'm 16-17?" He said.

"Yep," said Jess. "Either that or you find a really hot female and when you do I want to meet them."

"Okay," so he continued to train. Jess taught him how to use weapons, Michelle taught him history of the Potter clan, Amanda was teaching him about his Veela powers and TJ was teaching him everything else. Then one night Harry was placed in to bed and tried to get some sleep when he had heard something so he got up to see what was going on. He saw Michelle and Amanda heading out of their rooms.

* * *

He followed them down to the basement and saw them go in to the garage to a pair of cars. Then they took off. Inside was another car, he got in, still in his pajamas and noticed that there was a GPS system to where they were going. He was tall enough to reach the pedals and started up the car then followed the girls to the location of where they were.

Michelle and Amanda had went to the strip and they were talking to a few of their friends and pulling out bags full of money. "Okay, we're in." Said Amanda, so the guy took the money and they got ready to race. Harry got a front row seat for the race. When Amanda had won and Michelle had taken second place, he cheered. Then he hopped in to the car and head to where they were going.

Meanwhile, Michelle had gotten a phone call from Jess. "Mom?"

/Is Harry with you? / She said.

"No, why?"

/He's missing. /

"MISSING?"

/TJ says one of the cars is gone too. /

"Hold on, AMANDA!" She went over to her.

"What's up sis?"

"Harry's gone missing along with one of the cars."

"What?" She raced to her car and looked at her GPS to find the car which it did and she took the device to follow the signal. They where led right to it, they saw Harry with it and he was looking out over the city. "HARRY!" She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"That was a great race, Amanda." He said while being hugged.

"Okay, why did you follow us?" Said Michelle.

"Well, I was awoken by a noise and I saw you two heading out so I wanted to know where you were going." He said.

"How did you drive all the way out here?" He showed them a car, "that's one of your cars Miki. How were you able to drive it?"

"Just lucky I guess." He said they headed for a diner to eat something and meet the owners who were the girls' grandparents. Who were happy to met Harry, their grand father was a very powerful man that was an aura fighter and a war mage. He was tall, around 7 feet tall and was as big as a football team front four. He was in a T-shirt, jeans, boots and an apron. He had long white hair and a long beard, his wife was very beautiful, she looked to be in her 30s, she had white hair and blue eyes. She was also very tall, at 7 feet even, was very shapely and nice built as well. She was in a shirt, jeans, boots and half-moon glasses. She grabbed Harry in a tight hug and kissed him in the temple.

* * *

Later they headed back home where TJ and Jess were waiting. "HARRY!" Jess said she grabbed him in a hug. "Don't scare us like that! Where were you?" Harry told them the same thing he told the girls and she nodded then she led him back to his room.

"Harry?" Said TJ, "I teach you how to drive tomorrow I promise."

"Okay TJ," he said. With that he went back to bed.

TBC


End file.
